


Some Advice to Those Who Suffer From Unrequited Love [Destiel]

by Maiitaba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's POV, I'm still very upset about the ending of Supernatural, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiitaba/pseuds/Maiitaba
Summary: Just a small poem I had to write for English last semester that I based on Destiel. The prompt was to give advice to someone who might experience something difficult you have faced or triumphed over.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Some Advice to Those Who Suffer From Unrequited Love [Destiel]

I rescued him from “Hell”

Stern and unafraid, thinking,

a one-time interaction can’t grow into more

Unknowing that 

Loving him would change me

His eyes are dull emeralds,

years of pain masked by playful banter

Undeserving, he thinks

Of being saved, being cared about

As if he were the fearful devil himself

He deserves the universe

But when I fell from the heavens

I should have known

he was never mine to begin with

Like two metronomes, we started to grow apart and lose sync

If the love you feel is true

locking it away

will only do little

Feelings are fatal

if you let it get to you

I confessed

I knew his answer

But it didn’t hurt

Instead, a huge weight lifted

From my shoulders

He doesn’t need to reciprocate

For me to find true happiness

To be able to let him know

How deserving of love he is

And to stay by his side, is enough


End file.
